Blood Type
by KPOBb 3A KPOBb
Summary: Who would have thought Brian had an unfinished past and strange connections? What happens when Brian gets visited by his so called “old history”?
1. Do Svidaniya:Farewell

Disclaimer:

I don't own any characters from the movie. I do own Katya, Sasha, Tolya, Vanya. Among others that I might create in the future. Once again I own them so.....GRRRR!!!!!!!!growls in death metal voice PAKA MOI DETI!!

It's night now, in a small rural town, Tucson. The roads are wet, and the cars are covered with water. No noises now, but then the sound of a door shutting and yelling is heard. Words and curses are heard back and forth, in an incomprehensible tongue. A shadowed figure sits in the darkened interior of a car and waits for the driver to return. He's a teenage boy, distraught, stressed and confused. We can't tell what race he is just yet but we definitely know it's European. His tattoos and clothing indicates he's foreign. His face is accented by semi-long waves of hair; sometimes down or pulled back. But in this case, down and wet, and somewhat covered in what looks to be sweat and blood. He looks like he's had a hell of a night. Appearing to have been in some kind of fight, his hair is messed, sweating, bleeding, and his breathing is heavy. His apparel composed of things grabbed off the floor; a wife beater covered in spats off blood, and some boxers. Some of his prized possessions strewn across the backseat. A gun, a guitar, and boots litter the car, and the rest of the belongings are in the trunk. Unknowingly, he shakes from the cold, and the adrenaline. Then suddenly the driver gets in, and hands him a large case. She starts the car, and slams the gas.

"So what where to?" he asks with his thick accent, as he waits for a reply.

"I don't know yet."she says calmly and clearly in a somewhat noticeable accent.

"Trah!!Trah!!Sooka!!" he swears and slams the dashboard.

"You really want to know where we're going?" lighting a cigarette.

"Dah." He replies stressed out and pissed. She offers the kid a cigarette, and without, thinking he accepts and receives a swift hand to the head.

"The fuck!?" he rubs his head.

"Rule number one: you obey my rules." She presses the filter to her red lips and takes a drag.

"What are they then? shit..." he continues to rub his head, slightly pissed.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Flicking away the ashes with long her longer fingers.

"Could I at least have a cigarette then?...shit.." he asks still rubbing his head.

"Sure, here." she takes another drag, then offers it to the kid. He goes to retrieve it and again he receives a swift hand to the head.

"You know what? Fuck it...I can get my cigarettes else where." he retorts, voice hanging in resentment.

"Yeah, try me. You maybe be able to buy cigarettes and stolichnaya where you're from. But with me, it's just not happening." she states firmly.

"Yeah, who the hell are you to say what I can and can't do?! You know what pull over, I'm through with this shit!!" he yells. She speeds up and jerks the car to the side of the road.

"UNLESS, YOU'VE GOT A BETTER PLACE TO GO...I SUGGEST YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP....understand? And who the hell am I to say what you can and can't do?!... the person who saved your ass back there; that's who I am! So unless you've got any better ideas...." she doesn't yell, but her voice is firm and unrelenting. He calms down a bit, and asks his question in a slightly better tone.

"Where are we gonna go then? Where we gonna stay? It's a simple question."

"Like I said before, I don't know yet. But I have a few contacts on the west coast."

"That where we going? To the west? Why there?"

"Gotta see an old friend about a favor. They might be able to help us there." she says not really sure of the words.

"Just a person I knew a while ago."

"Old friend? Huh? Sounds like a boyfriend to me. You wanna tell me what he means to you?" he asks mockingly.

"Just shit...Old news, old history. Nothing to say. Now just leave it at that."

"Can I at least have a name then?"

"O'Connor; Brian O'Connor."


	2. Plohaya Meshta:Nightmare

Once again like I said before. I don't own any characters from the movie. I do own Katya, Sasha, Tolya, Vanya. Among others that I might create in the future. Once again I own them so.....GRRRR!!!!!!!!growls in death metal voice. WARNING: can cause confusion, hysteria, and headache due to weird words throughout the story.

The LA sky is still dark, and most of it's residents are asleep. No supped up cars ravage the street this early. The room is dark filled with girlish knick-knacks, clothes, and other things. Mia stares at the clock and lays beside Brian in bed.

"Night Brian."

"Night Mia."

They both cover themselves in their own blankets and turn the opposite way. It's been the same routine ever since the hijacks; a few words, blankets, and ignoring. _Might as well be in different rooms _thought Brian. He turned on his back, folded his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling till he fell asleep. Obviously, things weren't exactly smoothed over with him and the team. Maybe, things were better with Mia, but he still knew his place in the team. _You're a cop!! You are the cop!!_ Dom's voice rang in his head. _Shit,_ he thought, _can things get any worse?_ He turned his head to look at the clock, in red letters it read 4:15am. The whole team just got through partying over an hour ago. _It's getting early should; should get to sleep_ he thought as he closed his eyes, and arms still tucked behind his head.

ONE HOUR LATER

The sky gets lighter and the morning is soon to break. The blankets in disarray, and the two are deep in sleep. As usual backs towards each other and on different sides of the bed. Brian turns over on his back, and his brow becomes heavily furrowed. Beads of sweat start to form on his forehead and his hands start to shake a bit. He makes no sound at first then begins to murmur incoherently.

"Uhh, Katya." he murmurs in a distressed voice.

"Lera, Katya." he murmurs with the same distress.

The shaking and the murmurs begin to wake Mia up. She rolls over and leans on his shoulder. She doesn't wake him up she just watches him sleep. _Who the hell is Katya?_ She thinks. _Lera?! Katya?! Who the hell are they?!—the bastard! _she thinks. Pissed at the sound of the two names, she continues to listen making sure not to wait him from his dream. A minute goes by, he stops talking. _Maybe I'm just paranoid_ she thinks. She decides to drop the subject and not mention it in the morning. As she begins to close her eyes, he goes off again.

"Uhh, Katya. Pochemoo? Pochemoo?" she listens with intent. _I'm gonna get that bitch_, she thinks to herself.

"And what the hell are you saying.?" she whispers to herself.

"Mat? Mat? Katya? Gde ty? Gde moya sestra?! Tsets...Nyet, nyet. Tsets, gde Katya ii Lera?!"

"The hell language is this?" she whispers to herself.

He begins to shake and sweat with great intensity. He begins to hyperventilate and almost goes into a seizure. She shakes him vigorously, trying very hard but met with great difficulty to wake his ass up. She shakes him but he his arms start to flail about almost hitting her. He shaking grows milder, and his breathing begins to slow. He whispers again and she gets closer to listen.

"Tsets...Tsets. Pocheemoo? Pochemoo iikh?! Pozhaloosta...stop. Pozhaloosta, tsets..." tears begin to flow from his eyes.

"Nyet, stop pozhaloosta. Lera? Katya?" his whispers begin to die. Suddenly, his breathing begins to speed up and his shakes return. The words grow in intenstiy.

"NYET!! STOP!! POZHALOOSTA!! NYET!! STOP!! LERA!! TSETS!! KAAAAATTTTYYYAAAA!!!"

Mia jumps back and almost has a heart attack. He soon wakes up after that, and is met by two dark brown eyes. His face is painted in surprise, shock, and confusion. He glances the room quickly, searching for the source of his distress. Nothing. The room is a blur to him and all he can see is two dark brown eyes. She grabs his face, making sure he's okay. The shakes recess, and the breathing slows.

"Shit, Brian! Are you okay?!"

She lays back down on the bed exhausted and Brian sits up. His face is covered in tears, sweat, and stress. His hands shake a little, his face pale white, and most of his chest covered in sweat. He looks around the room to see if its safe. Then at the clock, then the ceiling, and lastly he looks at Mia.

"The hell happened?" he asks calmly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. That's what the fuck happened." she replies somewhat pissed but then sees the stress across his face and decides to be more sympathetic.

"What happened?" he stares at her ghost white.

"It was just a nightmare Brian. Nothing's wrong. Its okay now." she begins to lean on his shoulder and massage the other. The clock now reads 5:30am and he looks outside.

"Where are they then?" he asks still in his nightmare.

"Who Brian?" she remembers the names. He looks at her, and shakes his head.

"Nobody."

He lays back down and covers himself in his blanket. He turns the other way and hopes that he doesn't have to explain it. She just stares at the back of his head and turns over. She covers herself in her blankets and begins to worry again. Leave him be....for now. Little does she know he'll leave once she falls asleep. He'll most likely head to his cigarettes or the bottle. Both of which he told her he quit, even though he didn't really. But then again old habits die hard, and the past always comes back to you.

"Night Brian"

"Night Mia"


	3. Krov Na Ladoni:Bloody Hands

Disclaimer:

I don't own any characters from the movie. I do own Katya, Sasha, Tolya, Vanya. Among others that I might create in the future. Once again I own them so.....GRRRR!!!!!!!!growls in death metal voice By the way sorry for the long ass chapters. I know they're boring. Oooooo...marker.

The drowning of the 67 mustang pushes the passenger and the driver to sleep. The humming and the revving of the engine is like a lullaby to the two. The rain blurs the windshield making it much more difficult to see. The cold stain of the blood on their clothes remind them of home, and the weather there. The passengers eyes begin to get heavy, he looks at the driver and sees that she too is succumbing to sleep. Her eyelids wince a bit but continue to concentrate on the blurred road. He looks at her again before he sleeps and sees that her eyes start to close. _Bad sign_. He thinks, as his anxiety grows. He looks at her shirt covered in rain and blood, and notices signs of new stains. The night and the dark interior of the car, make it difficult to notice, but he does. She is bleeding somewhat heavily from a stab wound near her collar bone. He notices but all the while he doesn't mention it nor does she. One hand slips from the wheel to her stomach clutching the red ooze that is now manifesting from a new wound. _Another one? Shit._ He thinks, and tries to act as quickly as possible. Her eyes close completely, and the car begins to swerve. Quickly, he grabs the wheel to retain control of the car. Trying to keep the car on the road, all the while trying to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up!! Wake up!!" he yells at her in his thick accent. Her eyes snap open and she slaps his hands away, and grabs the wheel.

"HUY!! What the hell you doing?!" she gives him a stern look.

"Shto?! What the hell am I doing?! Look at you!! You fell asleep at the wheel!" he yells at her, pointing at the wheel.

"Hu ii shto? Ya mogu...." she stammers, choking on her words. Sweat begins to form on her brow, and her breathing is shallow, but she continues to drive. Sharp pains race through her chest and stomach, she squeezes the wheel for comfort. The shooting pains worsen as she continues to drive. He glances at her every few seconds, back and forth. _She can't be that bad off. Can she? _questioning himself. One hand moves from the wheel to the wound again. Shooting pains come more rapidly and more intently then before. Her hand clutches the blood stain on her stomach. Red ooze still manifesting itself from both wounds. Another pain returns, and she winces at the pain. Seeing the woman in pain the young man wishes to do something more. Making cursory glances at her as his anxiety grows. Her breathing becomes shallow, almost stifling. He listens closely to the pattern of her breathing. Coughing mildly, small drops of vermillion leak from her rose colored mouth. Staring at the two lips, he grows worried. _Shit,_ he thought, _she's beautiful even on the brink of death._ The young man's cheek become red, blushing out of shyness and fear.

Hissing at the pain, she breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Pull over....Cut the shit and just pull over." he says in his accent realizing that it came out a little to harsh.

"Look kid...you cut that shit out...don't worry yourself about me." she stammers, choking on some of the words. She clutches the wounds again. He tries a different approach.

"Pull over...Please, pull over....For me."

She thinks about it and sighs weakly. Downshifting, she slowly pulls the car to the side of the road. She turns the car off, and he gets out, moving towards the other side. He opens the driver door and offers her a hand, and she accepts. _Finally,_ he thought. She leans on his shoulder as they walk to the other side. He gently seats her in the car and closes the door. Looking at her pale face and dreary eyes, he rushes to the drivers side. He gets in and turns the key in the ignition. Without hesitation, he pulls it out of park, and presses the gas a bit. Once on the road again, he looks at her then at the horizon. _No place in sight,_ he thinks. With a woman close to death, and no place in sight, he shifts and accelerates the car. Glancing at her she begins to get weaker, and her eyes begin to get heavy. _Almost there,_ he thinks, _shit who am I kidding?_ Opening the glove compartment he reaches for a map. Looking for the nearest town, hospital, and of course it reads all desert, no civilization. Glancing, she's almost fallen asleep now, so he nudges her a bit. Still nothing and he slaps her face, a bit harder then intended. Her eyes open and she looks at him, and he smiles on the outside but winces on the inside. Eyes on both her and the road, he is determined to keep her awake.

"Hey, woman, woman. What's your name?" he asks nervously, scanning the horizon. She tries her best to answer and stay awake.

"Katerina. Katya for short." she stammers, wishing to shut her eyes, and she almost does.

"Wait! Wait! Katerina! Stay awake." he shakes her and her eyes open a bit, and he still scans the horizon.

"We need new names okay? OKAY? What's gonna be your name? Huh?" asking in his thicker than usual accent.

"Nadya or Lera maybe." she struggles to keep awake.

The speedometer reading 70, he finally sees a small motel far on the horizon. He accelerates the car and continues with the question.

"Almost there Katya. OKAY? Why that name huh? Talk to me Katya."

"Why? What's your's?" her eyes are closed but she faintly speaks. He takes his attention off the horizon and back to Katya.

"My name is Anatoli. Tolya for short. Katya? Stay awake, we're almost there. Okay?"

He nudges her again and she wakes up a little, each time she gets weaker. Desperate to say her he shifts again and hits the NOS button. Closer, closer with each second towards the motel. Within a quarter mile away he doesn't down shift and he continues his speed: 90. _Not exactly street racing speed,_ he thought smiling, _but it will have to do. _The needle jumps from 90 to 95, 95 to 100 and no further as he begins to slow down, as not to pass the motel. He wildly pulls the car into the lot at about 50, getting dangerously close to other shit he slams the breaks. The car jerks him and Katya forward, they're almost embedded in the dashboard. The wild jerk moves Katya and her eyes snap open. Hissing in pain, she leans forward a bit and Tolya jumps to her aide to help her out. Carrying her under the arm pits he drags her to the front desk about 20 feet away. Stumbling all over herself, bleeding from all wounds, she tries to stand on her feet and keep face. The helpless Tolya is met by that of an old desk clerk. He gets out from behind the desk and attempts to carry the helpless woman.

"Please, I need medical attention." pleading to the clerk.

"Here, I'll call the 911."

"No! There's no time. She needs help now." Katya now relying on Tolya for balance and strength.

"Okay,...uh...bring her here...in this room." he leads them to a vacant room.

Tolay lays her as gently as possible on the warm bed. Her lean body curls a bit at the warm, dry feeling. He looks at her with a shirt covered in blood; her blood, and the vulnerable woman at the mercy of a kid and a clerk. She looks up at him, a weak smile plays across her lips, revealing a mouth full of blood. He looks at her trying to smile, as he looks at her, for what could be her last moments. _Where's that fucking clerk?!_ his mind screams in desperation. _Please, don't die my love...Katya,_ he pleads. Whispering softly to her, in hopes of comforting her.

"You're okay, now, Katya." he brushes the hair from her face.

Her face contorts with the pain, and she starts breathing heavy. She struggles against the pain, as the vermillion escapes the wounds. One hand clutching hers, and another applying pressure to the wounds, he stares at her. Her hands embrace his at the site of blood. Once again the weak smiles play across their faces. _Tolya,_ she thinks, _that's a nice name._ The room becomes dark, and her eyes begin to close, and she passes out in Tolya's arms. Bleeding, and dying on him, he won't let her go.

"Katya?" she doesn't wake.

"Katya?!" she doesn't stir at all.

"KATYA?!" she doesn't reply and only the silence returns the call.

End


End file.
